friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 13
Chodzi o to, że dziś mija rocznica pewnego wydarzenia. Bardzo nie przyjemnego .-Mari nie naciskała. Kwami zaczerpnęła powietrza z wielkim trudem. -Kiedyś... Kilka wieków temu, byłam szczęśliwie zakochana. Pewnie zastanawia Cię w kim, w kwami Czarnego Kota- Plaggu. Chodziliśmy ze sobą w XVIII wieku. Ach... Co to były za czasy. Huczne bale obok wielkiej biedy. Rewolucja za rewolucją. Bardzo niespokojny czas dla super-bohaterów. On był księciem, a ona służącą u szlachty/ Mieli na imię Edgar i Maria. Maria była zakochana w Kocie, natomiast on szukał zwykłej, prostej dziewczyny i ja znalazł. Przychodził do niej co wieczór, a pomiędzy mną a Plaggiem było coś od kilku lat. Kiedy trafił do Edgara zmienił się na lepsze, stał się szarmancki, kulturalny, ogólnie mówiąc 100% gentleman. Jednak to długo nie trwało, już wtedy istniał Władca Ciem. Maria nie miała lekko, rodzina, u której pracowała, traktowała ją jak rzecz, a miarka się przebrała, kiedy obiecali zabrać ja na bal, a tego nie zrobili. Miała na nim spotkać się z Kotem. Płakała długo, aż w końcu przyleciała akuma.... Nic nie mogłam zrobić, znasz jakie dostała zadanie, zabrać miraculum Czarnego Kota. Jednak były to inne czasy i miała go zabić. Pojechała do zamku. Władca Ciem dał jej czas na zabawę do północy. Fantastycznie się bawiła, wirowała z Czarnym Kotem, zapomniała kompletnie o umowie. Byli wtedy na osobności, nagle Władca przejął nad nią kontrolę. Chwyciła nóż, który otrzymała i przebiła jego tętnice udową. Zaczął się wykrwawiać. W tym momencie dziewczyna się opamiętała. Jej łzy mieszały się z jego krwią, mówiła, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy, a on tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział „Kocham Cię, Księżniczko”. Umarł. Maria mimo że, zabrała jego pierścień, nie oddała go Władcy Ciem, tylko do ówczesnego mistrza, razem ze mną. Po tym powiesił się. Po tym wydarzeniu pokłóciłam się z Plaggiem.-zaczęła powoli pochlipywać.-Był załamany, bardzo przywiązał się do Edgarda i zaczął mnie obwiniać o jego śmierć. Zerwał ze mną. Od tamtej pory nie odzywamy się do siebie, jeśli nie musimy. A ja mimo to dalej go kocham.-teraz już płakała i nie starała się tego ukrywać. Marinette przytuliła ja do siebie, głaszcząc ją po główce. ~W pokoju Adriena~ Adrien zmusił Plagga, by powiedział mu co się dzieje. Po skończonej opowieści kwami, Adrien był zszokowany. Zaczął mu prawił wykład o tym jak mógł tak zachować. W połowie morału, zauważył, że po twarzy stworzonka ciekną łzy. Lekko zdezorientowany, przytulił go. Jesteś podobny do Edgarda... On potrafił mnie ochrzanić, ale też wspierać. -Dzięki. Wiesz, musisz przeprosić Tikki. Inaczej dalej będziecie cierpieć. -Ale ja tyle czasu milczałem. Ona mnie pewnie nienawidzi!-krzyknął zdesperowany. -Plagg! Przestań histeryzować. Wystarczy, że się z nią porozumiesz i wszystko jej wyjaśnisz. -Adrien, ja czuje wstyd, kiedy ją widzę i słyszę. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć. -Kochasz ją? -Tak -To wyjaśnij jej wszystko, ale skoro Ci się ciężko z nią porozumieć, to może napiszesz jej list?-oczy kwami zajaśniały. Wzleciał do góry i zaczął krążyć nad głowa chłopaka. Bierzesz kartkę, długopis albo nie, pióro. Masz pióro?-chłopak kiwną głowa, miał ochotę zaśmiać się z przyjaciela, pierwszy raz go widział takiego. Sięgnął po przybory do szuflady i usiadł przy biurku. -Dobra, zapisujesz to co Ci powiem.-Adrien kiwną głową. -Hmm... Droga Tikki, nie! Najdroższa Tikki...-zaczął dyktować co chwilę zmieniając pojedyncze słowa. Po godzinie pisania, list był gotowy. Adrien go jeszcze raz przepisał i włożył do koperty, podpisując ją. -Teraz wystarczy czekać na nowego niewolnika akumy. Później do jego pokoju weszła Nathali, powiadamiając go, że jego ojciec prosi by zadzwonił po Marinette. Zdziwiony model zdziwił się, ale i tak zadzwonił po dziewczynę. ~W pokoju Marinette~ Właśnie dzwonił jej telefon, spojrzała na ekran i zamarła, dzwonił do niej Adrien! Drżącą ręką przesunęła przycisk, by odebrać połączenie. Przyłożyła urządzenie do ucha -H-halo? -Hej Marinette! Tu Adrien. Wiesz, mój tata chce żebyś przyszła do niego na chwilę. -O-ok. Za chwilę będę.-przypomniała sobie o sukience, która pożyczyła podczas bankietu. Ubranie było w niebieskim pudełku obwiązane różową wstążką (tak jak prezent dla Adriena w odcinku 2). Wyszła z domu, powoli przyzwyczaiła się do „kontroli” przed wejściem do wili. W holu czekał na nią blondyn. -Super, że już jesteś, mój ojciec już na Ciebie czeka. -Dobrze... Ja mam tą sukienkę, co pożyczyłam. -Nie musisz jej oddawać, ślicznie Ci w niej było.-zawiesił na chwilę wzrok na pudełku, było ono bardzo podobne do tego, w którym dostał szal od ojca na urodziny. Mari zarumieniła się i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu. Mężczyzna powitał dziewczynę i kazał jej usiąść. -Przejdźmy do rzeczy... Skąd panienka ma tą sukienkę- wskazał na ubranie, które dziewczyna miała na sobie prze 1 połowę bankietu. -Ja w zasadzie jej nie kupiłam, tylko uszyłam. Gabriel przeżył sekundowy zawał serca. Bał się, że kandydatka na dziewczynę dla jego syna jest złodziejką. Jednak, gdy usłyszał druga cześć wypowiedzi upewnił się co do swojej decyzji. -Dobrze... Marinette, mogę tak mówić? Dobrze, chciałbym tobie złożyć pewną propozycję. Chodzi mi o zaprojektowanie 2 stroi. Temat to „Wiosenna miłość w Paryżu”.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. -Ach i jeszcze jedno, Sesja będzie miała, kiedy będą kwitnąć drzewa, więc proszę żebyś to uwzględniła i oczekuje że same projekty przyniesiesz mi max za 2 tygodnie. -A jest p-pan pewien swojej decyzji? -Tak. Widziałem twój melonik, teraz tą sukienkę i jestem pewien swojej decyzji.-podał jej sukienkę, dziewczyna pożegnała się i wyszła. W gabinecie został tylko Adrien i Gabriel. -Jestem szczęśliwy, że dałeś jej szansę, ma wielki talent.-zaczął rozmowę syn. -Też tak uważam. A jakie są wasze stosunki? -Dlaczego się pytasz? -Bo planuję, byście oboje wzięli udział w tej sesji. Myślę że to będzie dobra forma zapłaty za te projekty. Oczywiście dostanie również część dochodów oraz to powinno ją rozsławić w świecie mody. Adrien był bardzo szczęśliwy, jednak gdy usłyszał o wspólnej sesji z Marinette zaczął jeszcze bardziej się cieszyć. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie zaczęła się mu podobać. ~Sobota~ Właśnie dochodziła 15, czyli godzina, o której miała się zacząć lekcja j. Chińskiego. Mari nadal nie wiedziała kto będzie jej nauczycielem. Jednak postanowiła schować zdjęcia Adriena, by nie pomyślał że ma do czynienia z jakąś chorą fanką. Równo z godziną 15 ktoś zapukał do drzwi, Mari zbiegła by zobaczyć kto to. W drzwiach ujrzała... ADRIENA AGRESTE! Stał,a w rękach miał kilka książek, uśmiechnął się i powiedział: -Hej Mari! Gotowa na lekcje?-Czarna kiwnęła głowa i poszła w stronę swojego pokoju. Usiedli przy biurku. Blondyn otworzył jedną z książek, która okazała się podręcznikiem do nauki tego języka. -Dobra, na początek przetrenujemy przywitanie się. Słuchaj uważnie, jak ja to mówię i patrz jak układam przy tym usta, ok. W języku chińskim wszystko jest bardzo ważne.-zaczął wypowiadać jakąś zlepke liter i sylab, oczywiście Mari bardzo skupiła się na jego ustach... Odpłynęła, jednak zaraz wyrwał ją głos ukochanego, który kazał jej to powtórzyć. Przy jego małej pomocy powiedział poprawienie. Później przeszli do pisania, przy czym również Czarna potrzebowała pomocy Adriena. Tak minęły im 2 godziny, oczywiście nie obeszło się bez wejścia rodziców Marinette (nie tym razem nie ma „z buta wjeżdżam” xD), którzy chcieli dać im ciastka czy inne wypieki. Mari uznała, że bardzo polubiła język chiński. Dziewczyna odprowadziła „nauczyciela” drzwi, ten wspomniał tylko żeby się nauczyło tego wszystkiego na następną lekcję, bo będzie ją pytać. Jedną nogą przekroczył próg domu, gdy się obrócił i dla Mari buziaka w policzek. Uradowana dziewczyna pobiegła do swojego pokoju i rzuciła na swoje łóżko piszcząc. Adrien w ciągu tygodnia zaplanował całą imprezę nad basenem. Wypadała ona w następną sobotę, z racji czego ich lekcje były odwołane. Mari bardzo się do tego przygotowała. Jej kostium był dwuczęściowy. Góra była w biało czerwone paski na cienkich ramiączkach, a dół to były majtki z wyższym stanem z złotymi guzikami. Włosy zaczesała sobie w koka,a do ozdoby przyczepiła sobie czerwoną kokardę i jeszcze okulary przeciw słoneczne. Impreza zaczynała się o 14:00, o tej godzinie spotkała się z Aly'ą przed willą. Weszły przez bramę i pierwsze co zobaczyły to... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania